


The Bodyguards

by Brolinismerthur



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brolinismerthur/pseuds/Brolinismerthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick one shot of Percival x Elena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bodyguards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emjayelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emjayelle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [this tumblr post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15685) by emjayelle. 



Why Uther made her Morgana’s new bodyguard, Percy had no clue.

~

“That _Morgause_ ,” Uther spat her name as if it were a curse word, “is never to be allowed near the Princess, ever again. Nor Arthur. I don’t want her near this family. If she even puts a toe within 500 yards of us, she will be prosecuted, understood?” 

~

The new blond bodyguard was gittery and she wore the expression of a deer caught in the headlights near constantly.

“You must be Elena,” Percy greeted as side stepped against the wall to introduce himself. 

She nearly fell over at his voice, but when a strong gentle hand caught her arm, she near swooned on sight.

“Alright?” The tall, muscular, sweet looking giant furrowed his brow with concern.

“Y-yes, thanks. And yes, to your other question,” the girl whispered.

“Well, Elena, I’m Percival,” he offered his free hand to her with a soft smile. “Most call me Percy.”

She stared at his hand for a moment before taking it into her own.

“Nice to meet you, Percy.”

After a brief moment, the man took his position with his back to the wall and glanced around at their surroundings. 

The rookie followed suit.

~*~

After a few grand occasions the Royal siblings attended, Elena got the hang of the job. It helped that Percy was always there to guide her in the right directions and point out the suspicious looking people. 

Not only did they seek out the proposed threats, but every now and then, they caught each other’s eye from across the room.

Shy smiles, funny faces and obscene gestures were their means of communication while on the job.

~*~

“I see you and Percy have been getting along,” the Princess Morgana mused.

“Hm?” Elena had been watching a man who had his eye on Morgana for the past 5 minutes.

“Percival. He’s quite the mentor, isn’t he?” Morgana said through a smile.

“Oh, yes. I have learned a lot from him,” Elena reciprocated the smile.

“You know, Arthur and I have a meeting with our father tonight,” this Elena knew, “so, I guess both you and Percy’s services will not be needed for good three hours.”

“Is that so?” Elena had not known that little tidbit. 

“Oh, yes. Uther’s guards will be surrounding the place, so you two are free of your duties for a while,” Morgana’s eyebrow was hitched in a way that said she was up to something. “I would think it’d be best if you and Percy did not stray to far away from each other though, you never know what might happen.”

“Of course, Your Highness,” Elena already had a plan for those three hours and they most certainly required the two bodyguards to stay within proximity of one another.

~*~

As Morgana walked down the hall to join her brother and father in his office, Elena was gathering up the courage to set her plan in motion.

“I will see you in a few hours, Elena,” Morgana said with a smirk as she neared the door. “Good evening, Percy.” He nodded, opening the door for her.

They were standing alone in the hall. 

“Right well, I guess I’ll just be…”

“I was wondering if you’d…”

Percy cleared his throat as Elena made an awkward laugh.

“I’m sorry, you go first,” he swept his hand as a gesture.

“Well, I was just wondering, I mean you don’t have to if you don’t want, but I was thinking that maybe we could, oh, I don’t know, maybe do something, if you wanted or not?” It all came out in one quick nervous breath. The blond was worrying her her lip as she looked up at him through her fringe. That did not go as planned. What happened to the smooth sexy Elena that she was planning on being? 

A smiled tugged at Percy’s lips and before she knew it, she was two feet in the air, wrapped in strong arms with the softest lips pressed to hers.

They broke apart only to star at one another. 

“You can put me down if you’d like,” Elena giggled.

“Never.”

Three hours was not enough time, but they had plenty of other opportunities to be together.


End file.
